Just Friends
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: Percy gets a new next door neighbor in his apartment. Will he start falling for the grey eyed girl? Read to find out! Mortals
1. Meeting you

**_Hope you guys will enjoy this story! I came up with this original idea yesterday and needed to get it down! Enjoy!_**

Percy's POV

I sighed as I unpacked the last of my things from my cardboard boxes. I had moved in last week but I had been busy with work and didn't get a chance to finish. I went to the kitchen. This was a great apartment and had a great view.

I heard the doorbell and went to answer it. I opened the door was a pretty girl. She had a Californian look, athletic body, tanned skin and blonde hair. But the thing that broke it was her sparkling, grey eyes.

I smiled and said, "Hi." She gave me a breathtaking smile. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." She said, putting out her hand. I shook it and said, "Percy." She smiled. "Well I moved in next door earlier today and just need help moving my couch. Do you mind helping me?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "Sure." She opened her door and we went inside. "Where do you want it?" I asked. "There." She said, pointing to a spot. I helped her move it. "Thank you." She said, smiling and sighing.

"Would you like to go to this one cafe down the road? It's got the best hot chocolate ever?" I said, smiling. She thought about it for a bit. "Sure, why not." She said. She grabbed her phone and wallet and we made our way outthe door.

~Line Break~

We walked out the cafe and into the brisk evening air. We walked into the park. We walked in silence down the path. "Why are being nice? Are you trying to hook up with me?" She asked. I gave her a confused look and she chuckled.

"Well you helped me with my couch, asked me out to a cafe after knowing me for a few minutes and you payed for my hot chocolate. Why?" She asked. I chuckled and smiled. "It's called kindness. I figured you're not from here so decided to give you a warm welcoming." I said. She smiled and looked at me. "That's the nicest thing someone has ever done for me." She said.

I gave her a smile and we walked towards our apartments. When we were at our doors I said, "I want to get to know you. You're really nice." She smiled and got out her phone. She gestured for my phone and put her number in my phone. Se gave me hers and I put mine in hers.

She handed mine back and vica versa. "Night Percy." She said with a kind smile and closed her door. I smiled, knowing I would get to know her. What I never knew was that she would become so important to me one day.


	2. Jobs

**Wednesday**

Annabeth's POV

I walked into the building where I was going to be working at an architectural firm. It was a huge, beautiful building. I went into the elevator and went to the eleventh floor. I walked in and was greeted by all the new colleagues. The company had transferred me to New York so I agreed to work in their other franchise.

"Morning! You must be the transfer." A smiley intern said. Their were 14 intns smiling at me. "We got you a coffee." A guy said, smiling. I thanked them. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. " Can I help you with anything?" I asked.

"Can I work with you!" A short girl said. "No, can't I!" Another shouted. They all started asking the same question. I was really confused. The elevator dinged open and everyone was quiet to see who had arrived. I recognized him as the company's New York head. "Annabeth! Great to see you." He said, smirking.

"I told them the foreign design architect was coming today and they all want you to help with their design." He said, smirking as he hung up his coat. He was cheeky and liked seeing me irritated. The reason as I had gone to university with him and we had been good friends.

"Matt. I am still trying to get used to New York. Can't someone else help them?" I asked. "Nope." He said, smiling. He shooed them all away and showed me to his office. He closed the door behind him and put his things down.

"Annabeth!" He said, giving me a hug. I returned, not having seen him for four years. "How you?" He asked. He took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes. I removed my hand from his. "Matt. I have a boyfriend." I said, looking him in the eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, walking to his desk and sitting down.

"You're a great guy but I just don't want to ruin our friendship and I have a boyfriend." I said. He gave me a smile. "I understand." He said. I let out a breath of relief, remembering he was very understanding. He showed me around and showed me the two interns I was going to help. The joys of work.

~Line Break~

"Hey Ann, can you pop upstairs and give this to the boss there. His dad has plans for a new building for his company in Florida." Matt said. I took the papers and gave him a smile. "Sure." I said.

I went up in the elevators and onto the next floor. A pretty girl with black hair and eyes that seemed to change color looked up at me. She gave a smile and stood up.

"Hi I'm Piper. How can I help you?" She asked. A Latino looking guy and agirl with brown hair and golden eyes appeared through a corridor with papers. They both gave me a smile. "Hi I'm Annabeth. Here for some architectural papers." I said, holding up my papers. Piper pressed a button and said, "Someone to see you Mr Jackson!"

I waited a moment until someone walked in. "Hi, are these the plans for- Annabeth?" He said. My heart leapt as I saw Percy. He was dressed in jeans and a t shirt . "Hi Percy." I said, giving him a smile. He returned it. "Hey Percy, I wanted to- oh, who is this?" I heard a guy say. I turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a Chinese looking guy next to him.

He was smirking at Percy. "I never knew you were an architect." Percy said, smiling. "Well we met while moving my couch so..." I said, chuckling. I handed him the papers and straightened my dress. The elevators dinged open and in came Matt.

He was on the phone but put it against his chest while he talked. "Ann, I forgot my flight to Germany was today. I'm going to be their for the next two months. I am putting you in charge of this plan." He said, pointing at the papers in Percy's hands.

"But I was supposed to be in charge of interns?" I said, as he walked back to the elevator. "Its fun seeing you irritated." He said with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, you're Annabeth Chase, the girl who can do anything." He said, smiling. The doors closed and I gaped at where he had just been.

"Um, what just happened?" the Latino guy asked. I sighed and said irritably, "My oh-so-wonderful friend just gave me your plans." I said, rubbing my temples. "Well we are supposed to have a meeting in half an hour. You can have a look at the plans and walk us through it." Percy said.

The girl with golden eyes showed me to the coffee room. I sat down and was handed a coffee. "Oh, thank you." I said, smiling at the Chinese looking guy. They all came into the room, I'm guessing for their lunch breaks. Percy sat next to me with a cup of coffee.

I studied the plans. My eyes skimmed over every sketch. One spot caught my eye. I looke closer. It wasn't drawn properly. Do you have an eraser ad a pencil?" I asked. Piper got me the needed utensils and I put my coffee down.

I started sketching away at the area. When I was happy with it, I put the plans to the side and sat Back with the coffee. "Are you part Greek?" I asked Percy. "Excuse me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Your building, it has Greek authentication." I said, smiling at it. "I specialize in Greek buildings being Greek myself." I said, proudly.

"That's so cool!" He said, smiling. "Oh, how could I forget. Annabeth, this is Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo. Guys, meet Annabeth." They all gave me a smile and shook my hand. "How long have you all known each other?" I asked, out of the blue. "5 years now. Jason, Percy and I went to the same high school." Piper said, happily.

"When-" Leo started to ask, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. I got it out and saw it was my dad. I gave a nervous sigh and answered. "Hi Dad." I said. "Annabeth, are you back at work?" He asked, his usual annoyed tone. "Yes dad." I said, wiping my hand on my dress.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm flying Dave down to see you in a months time. He is going to propose and you will say yes." He demanded. I felt the tears welling in My eyes. I knew there was no point argueing so I said, "Yes dad, bye."

I point my phone on the table and and sat back, closing my eyes and rubbing my temple. "Is something wrong?" Hazel asked, uneasily. I decided to not make them all think I'm a weird person, and said, "No, it's fine. Don't worry." They all looked in sure but left it.

"So everyone ready to discuss the plans?" Percy asked.

* * *

**Friday**

I had been to see them a lot for the plans. It was already 16:45 when we finished it up. "Thanks guys." Percy said. We all smiled. I got my bag and started towards tHe door when Hazel said, "Do you want to join us for a drink at this place called Martie's?" I thought about it. "It will be really fun." Percy reassured me.

"Sure, I'd love to." I said smiling. Let me just go make sure everything is closed up downstairs and I will meet you at the bottom." Percy smiled. "See you in a bit."


	3. A drink out

Percy's Pov

I smiled as I walked behind Annabeth into the little restaurant. She was wearing a black dress that came to mid thigh, grey stockings, black lace up ankle boots and a grey jacket. She looked beautiful.

I had only met her yesterday but I already felt that we were going to be friends in the future. We all sat down at a round table. "Can I get you any drinks?" A waiter asked. All us guys ordered a beer, and the girls all ordered wine. "So tell me about yourselves." She said, smiling.

"Frank and I grew up together in San Francisco. Nothing interesting really happened in our lives but Franks mom was in the navy." Hazel said, holding his hand. "I grew up in San Francisco then moved here. I Met Percy and Piper in high school and it carried on from there." Jason said, smiling at Piper.

"I grew up in different orphanages. My mom died in a fire when I was young." Leo said. I felt the pang in my heart that I felt everytime he talked about the fire. I hadn't been there but I was so sorry for him.

"And you? You're not from here." Piper said, smiling. "It's a long story." She said, chuckling. "No please tell us!" Leo plead. "Fine." She said, giving in. "My mom left, dad got remarried. Grew up in San Francisco and am currently moved here." She said, hesitant yet again.

"How old are you? You look quite young." Hazel asked, studying her. "I'm 22." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh! We're all 25." She replied, smiling. The guy came back with the drinks. "Wines on the house." He said, as he handed Annabeth her glass with a grin. She gave a nervous nod and took it.

He left and we all smirked at her. She sighed. "Gross." She said. "I have a boyfriend." She sad, saying boyfriend unsurely. I felt something die in me. "Oh, please tell?" Piper said, leaning cross the table. "I really don't want to talk bout it, it's complicated." She said, a slight bit of anger.

"Sorry." Piper said, sitting back in her chair. "I'm sorry, it's just a thing arranged by my dad." She said. "You mean your dad is making you-" Frank started. "As I said, it's complicated and I don't want to talk about it." She finished off.

We all finished our drinks and left. We walked through the streets. Some old music started playing from a shop. Annabeth stopped walking and asked, "Where is that playing?" I pointed towards an old cafe. "Margie's."

She walked towards it and we all followed. She went through and we all saw Margie look up. "Aunt Margie?" Ann asked. "Annabeth, my dear!" Margie said, getting up and giving her a hug. "You've grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were 12 and entering an arts competition." Margie said, smiling.

Annabeth chuckled. "So how's your father? Still wanting you to marry Dave?" She asked. Annabeth must have forgotten us as she said, "he called earlier to say he was flying Dave down in a months time and that he was going to propose and I will say yes."

Margie smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry about him, he's a tough man. You should tell him how you feel my love." She said. Ann chuckled. "Like he would listen." Margie, patted her hand. "Percy!" She said, noticing us.

"Hi Margie!" I said, hugging her. She gave me a smile. "Is Annabeth with you?" She said, pointing to us. "Yeah." I said, smiling at Annabeth. "Showing her around are you?" Se asked. "Of course." I said, giving Margie a smile. "You're mom taught you right. How is she?" She asked, smiling. "She's great. Started a new novel." I said. "That's great!" She said.

"We should get going, but it was nice seeing you." Annabeth said, giving her a hug. We all said goodbye and left. We walked down the street and past people doing acts. "So how do you know Margie?" Leo asked. "She's my godmother." She said.

"That's so cool!" He said. We all laughed. "I've had a long week so I think I'm going to go back to my place." Annabeth said, as we neared the parking lot. "But we were going to go out for dinner?. You sure you don't want to tag along?" Jason asked. "Yeah, it's fine." She said.

She was still waiting for her car which was going to be driven down so she started walking towards the road to catch a cab. "Annabeth." I said, causing her to turn to me. "I'm pretty tired as well, I'll take you back to the apartments." She smiled. "Thanks Percy."

We got in my car and drove to our building. I parked my car outside it and we went inside. We were silent in the elevator up. When we stepped out and walked to our doors we stopped. We were silent, thinking what to say.

"Thank you Percy." She said, smiling. "I'm really glad I'm working with you." I smiled at her comment. "It's great being able to see you during the day." I said. She looked me in the eyes and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. She kissed my cheek and gave me a smile then went into her apartment and closed the door. I smiled, my cheek tingling. It answered my suspicions. I was falling for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I walked into the office and saw Annabeth leaning against Pipers desk with a cup of coffee. "Morning! I got you a latte." She said, handing the cup to me. Piper smirked at me but kept quiet.

"Morning Annabeth! How was your weekend?" I asked, taking the latte and having a sip. "Lovely thanks." She replied. "Um, is it possible if we could work by your office today as my dad is coming and having a big conference with some company." I asked, remembering my phone call with my dad.

"Sure." She said, getting her coffee and waiting for us. Piper called the team and we all went down to her office. We had finished the plans but Annabeth was helping with a late add on to the design.

We all walked onto the floor. "Hi Annabeth." One guy said, smiling at her. He had a badge saying intern on it. "Hi Jeff." She said, casually. "Can I work with you today?" He asked, following her down the corridor to her office. "Why do you ask?" she asked. Annabeth looked at him and then all these interns came flooding into her office.

"Annabeth, Mandy sent me to you!" A girl shouted. "Rob said you would be free to work with me!" A guy said. We all chuckled as Annabeth had a million questions thrown at her.

"Guys!" She shouted, making them all shut up. "I am busy with clients." She gestured to me. "So if you want to keep your internship, I suggest you don't be rude and bother the person judging who is getting a job or not." She said, calmly.

They all nodded and left her office. "Quite a fan club." Leo joked. We all chuckled. "So where do we begin?" Annabeth asked, sitting down.

* * *

We all took a break in the coffee room. I sipped my coffee, watching Annabeth intently. She had been very quiet since we all started working. There was a knock at the door, and we all looked up.

"Hi Annabeth. I wanted to know if maybe when you have some free time to check over my Greek designs for this one college project." She said, nervously. "Sure Mel. How's your mom? Khemotheraphy working?" Annabeth asked, kindly. "Yes. They say the cancer is going away." She said, softly.

Annabeth gave her a smile and the girl left. "Shame, her mom was quite sick." Annabeth said, playing with her fingers. We all nodded understandingly. "Say, why did you become and architect?" Leo asked.

He always asked odd questions at odd times. Something about changing awkward subjects. "Um, well I always loved buildings and my art teacher said I was very creative so I decided it was what I wanted to do." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as a message came through. I saw it was from my dad. It said;

_Hi Percy. Meeting is over, went well. Could you come to the office? I want to meet the architect._

I sighed and looked up. "My dad wants us all to go back up." I said, standing. They all nodded and got up. We moved everything back upstairs and went to the conference room.

My dad was sitting in one of the chairs. "Hello." He said, as we all came in. "You must be Annabeth, the architect." He said, smiling and shaking Annabeth's hand. "Yes, nice to meet you sir." She said, smiling.

"I'm going to be here for a few weeks to watch the building progress." he said. Annabeth gave me a smile as I glanced her way and she got out her plans. She started explaining the designs to him. He was pleased and so we all went off work early.

* * *

Annabeth and I walked side by side as we went for a walk. She was happy hat my dad liked her plans. "So we should do something to get your energy out. How about having some fun at a club? Or we could go and wreck a celeb party?" I said, half jokingly.

"I would never do something like that." She said, shyly. "You don't take risks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Never have. Always stayed on the right road." She said. "I am going to have to do something risky with you." I said, smiling at her.

She laughed and looked at me. I felt my heart flop as her eyes sparkled like gems. I cleared my throat, trying to make it look like I wasn't staring. "So do you want an ice cream?" I asked. She nodded and I went and got us each a cone.

We walked and ate it. I smiled cheekily ather and shocked a bit of my ice cream in her face. "Percy!" She gasped. "Risk number one!" I said. She looked at me then smiled cheekily before shoving her ice cream in my face. I laughed as we both had ice cream everywhere.

She took her finger and wiped my cheek, getting some ice cream, and licking her finger. "It was really nice ice cream." She said, smiling. I chuckled and we both wiped our faces. I loved the way I could make her smile. It was a smile I was addicted to.

* * *

I walked into my dads condo as he invited me over for a drink. "Hi Perseus." He said, giving me a smile. We sat down on his couches and he handed me a lass of wine. We were quiet for a bit. He studied me like an artwork.

"You like that girl, Annabeth." He said, a smile forming on his face. I blushed deeply. "What? No!" I said, feeling weird. He chuckled. "Why are you lying?" He asked. "I see the way she is around you. She likes you back." he said.

"She can't be, she has a boyfriend." I Said, reassuring myself. Dad chuckled. "She still likes you. If she has a boyfriend, she obviously doesn't think of him in the same way." He said.

"And how would you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled. "I have had many more relationships than you have. I know a thing or two." He said, smiling. I chuckled and tried to push thethoughtof her away.


	5. Risk 2

Chapter 5  
Percy's POV

I sighed as I walked out the office and got into my car. I drove my car to the bar where I told Hazel, Jason, Frank, Piper and Leo I would meet them.

I got there and walked inside. I saw them at our usual table. "Hey! Thought you would never get here!" Leo joked. "Haha." I added, sarcastically. They all smiled.

"I'm sorry guys but Annabeth sent me a message to please go to her apartment for something. I'll see you all on Monday." I said. They all smirked. "Okay. Try not to get too touchy lover boy." Piper said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and said for the hundredth time, "I don't like her."

"Lies!" Hazel said, as I walked away from them. They were right. I was falling for her but I wouldn't show it. She had a boyfriend. I drove home and went up to our apartments.

I put my things down in my place and got into my jeans and a comfy top. I went over to her place, knocking on the door. She answered it, smiling. "Come in." She said, gesturing to her lounge.

I went in and she showed me to a little picnic like setup by her couches. There was strawberrys with cream and chocolate, pizza and wine. I raised an eyebrow smiling but sat down with my back against the couch.

She sat next to me, my leg tingling where she rubbed against me, and she poured us each a glass of wine. "What are we celebrating?" I asked, chuckling. She smiled brightly. "My plans were approved for this big company! I got promoted!" She said, happily.

I smiled widely. "Wow Ann! That's amazing!" I exclaimed. I gave her a hug and we had some wine. "Say, how come you asked me to celebrate with you?" I asked, smiling.

"Because your my only friend here." She said, smiling. I smiled wider, knowing she cared for me. We ate the food and talked a bit. When we had nothing to do, I got an idea. "Ready for risk two?" I asked

She smiled at me. "Hell yes." She said, still excited. We got up and I showed her out her room and we went up the stairs. I opened the door to the roof and we walked into it. I smiled, leading her across the roof.

"This is beautiful." She said, looking at the stars. We lay down on the ground and stared up at the stars. I saw her shiver next to me and took my jacket off, putting it over her shoulders. "Thanks." She said, smiling.

We stayed there for a bit then got up again and walked near the side of the building. "Ready?" I asked. She looked nervously at the rails that would stop us from falling over the edge.

"Um?" She answered. "It's fine, I got you." I said, putting my arms over hers and slowly guiding her to the side. She locked her hands with mine, still a bit unsure. She felt slightly stiff against me but after a while she relaxed and leaned into me.

We looked out at the city, admiring the lights. Soon we both remembered our positions. I had my arms around hers and we had intertwined our fingers, her leaning her back against my chest. We cleared our throats, moving away from each other.

We went back downstairs. I walked to our doors nd we stopped. "Thanks." She said, giving me a smile. I gave her a hug. "Pleasure." I said. She kissed my cheek and we walked into our separate apartments. My cheek tingled again, making me feel 16 again.


	6. Falling for you

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

It had been a few days since the celebration. We hadn't mentioned it at all that week. She was going to spend the day with me today. I got dressed in my favorite green top, my black jeans, my blue vans and my leatherjacket.

I smiled at the weather, seeing it was going to rain today. I went downstairs and saw her waiting by my car. "Took you long enough." She joked, smiling. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a grey top, high heel lace up boots and her leather jacket. We got in my car and we started driving.

After a while she asked, "Where are we going?" I smiled at her. "Doing risk 3." I. Said, smiling. She smiled and chuckled next to me. "Okay." She said, knowing I wouldn't tell her till it happened.

Soon I pulled over in Long Island and we got out the car. She followed me till I found the huge daisy field. We walked into it, smiling at each other. She giggled like a school girl as she ran through the daisies.

"This is so cool!" She said, smiling at me. I chuckled and picked a flower. I gave it to her and she chuckled. We both played amongst the flowers. We stopped to catch our breath, smiling at each other.

It started pouring down with rain. We bth laughed as it poured down onto us. We were a breath away from eachother. We held our gaze for a bit as the rain poured around us. I stepped forward and cupped her cheek, kissing her.

Her hands found their way to my face, her wet hair sticking to my face. She kissed me back. It was long, nd the rain was tunneled away into another place far away. I felt my brain melt as we kissed.

What broke us apart was when a crack of lighting erupted. We jumped apart and ran to my car. We were silent the drive home. When we reached our building, we jumped out the car and ran through the rain.

We laughed as we bumped int the old, cranky man who lived in number 12. He always complained about this generation. We laughed all the way to my door. We still heard him fainting from the floor down below us.

We ran into my apartment, giggling. We leaned against the door, catching our breath after running up the stairs. We smiled at each other, then remembered what had happened in the daisy field.

I kissed her, her back against the door. She returned it, touching my face. I felt her emotions that she put into the kiss. She peeled off her leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Her grey top clung to her body, showin off her slim waist.

I let my jacket fall next to hers and pushed her back against the door. Just when it started to get hot and heavy she pulled away. I took a step back nd she walked past me. She walked next to the couch, putting her head in her hands.

"I have a boyfriend." She said, making my stomach knot. I walked towards her "I'm so sorry." I said, feeling really bad. "But the thing is that I loved it. My dad made me date that guy, planning my life as always and now I fell for you and realized I live you so much." She said, running her hand through her hair.

She looked up at me, remembering I was still there. We held the gaze for a bit. She looked away and quickly got her jacket off the floor. She gave me a nod and went out, closing the door behind her. I stood there, trying to wrap what she said around my brain. She was in love with me.

~Line Break~

I hadn't seen her the whole weekend. It was Monday and we were having our usual coffee break when I saw her for the first time again. She was already having coffee with the others. "Hi Perce!" Frank said, smiling.

She looked at me but quickly looked away. I sat across from her and we all chatted. There was a knock at the door and we all looked up. In came a guy with brown hair and green eyes and an older guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Annabeth stood up. "Dad. Josh. What are you doing here?" She asked, nervously. "Annabeth. I told you we would come visit sometime so we are here." Her father said. She walked towards them and gave her dad a hug. She gave Josh a hug awkwardly and kissed his cheek.

"Well I told your boss that you were taking the week off while your boyfriend and I were here so we are going out now." He said, sternly. She nodded and said her goodbyes. I felt a piece of my heart rip when she kissed him.


	7. Fathers

Chap 7

Annabeth's POV

I sat nervously in my car as we left the fancy restaurant we had gone to for supper. I arrived at the hotel they were staying at. "Josh is staying with you. I will see you two another time." Dad said, then left the car with his luggage and went into his hotel.

When we got to my place we were silent. I showed him where he could put his bags down and I went for a shower. I got dressed in my short pj pants and a long sleeve top with socks. I tied my hair up and went to make us coffee.

I felt Percy's presence as he was next door. I felt the guilt well in me. I put our coffee in the lounge. I was busy fiddling with a bracelet in the kitchen that I got a little fright when I felt Josh brush past me.

"How you been?" He asked me. "Fine I guess, and you?" I asked. "Just busy with the teaching." He said, sipping his coffee. He was working at my dads college and my dad set me up with him because he was smart.

"How's Megan?" I asked. She was his real girlfriend that my dad didn't know about. "She's great thanks." He said, smiling. "Found any guys while you've been here?" He asked. I hesitated. "Um, I have to tell you about that." I said, feeling the guilt.

"My friend, Percy next door to me here, we sort of told each other how we felt and then kissed." I said, biting my lip. "Annabeth, it's fine. We're not together." He said, chuckling.

"I know." I said, smiling. "I just felt bad because I had really loved you before I found out about my dad." He smiled sadly. "He's expecting me to propose. Please don't accept it, it's not what either of us want." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's fine. Just tell him what I said and you can go back to your lovely Megan." I said, smiling.

He hugged me before going to the couch. He started setting up his little bed. "Night Ann." He said, smiling. "Night." I said, smiling before going to my bedroom. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

-Line Break-

I invited Percy and the others over to my place, to explain as they all sent me messages wandering about a few days ago, to have coffee with me.

I heard my doorbell and invited them in. I left the door unlocked as usual. We all sat down and I handed them coffee each. I kept glancing at Percy, having felt I cheated him.

"So care to explain?" Hazel asked, smiling slightly. "Okay, he was this guy my dad was making me date because he thought the guy was very clever and my dad wants me to marry him. But I said no." I said, sighing.

"But wha-" Leo started to say but I heard the front door open and slam closed. I stood up as I saw my dad come with Josh trailing behind him. Josh shot me a sorry look and glanced at my dad.

"Annabeth!" He shouted. "I told you I accept his proposal! Why didn't you?" He bellowed. "I don't like Josh like that! I like someone else." I said, trying to control my anger. "All I ask of you is one simple thing and you go and disrespect me. Couldn't you get it through your thick skull!" He shouted.

That set me off. I had had enough of his harsh words. "Well what the hell are you going to do! You cheated on my mother six months before she died while she was still in hospital! You had that ladies children! Then when mom dies you rejoice by treating me like nothing for years of my life andi have to make excuses why I had cuts and bruises on myself!" I screamed.

"For eighteen years I had to suffer under your rules and abuse and you tell me I'm disrespecting you?" I finished off. "Don't you dare speak to me like that!" He shouted. "Watch me!" I exclaimed. I felt the pain spring through my cheek before I registered what happened.

I clutched my face and felt my eyes begin to water. I felt two people come to my sides and Percy yelling at my dad before my door slammed shut. "Annabeth, are you okay?" I heard Piper saying.

"Please go." I croaked out, sobbing from having admitted what my dad had done. They were all quiet but did as I said. 10 minutes mud have passed before I calmed down a bit, my throat sore.

I got up and opened my eyes. I was surprised to see Percy sitting there. He got up and showed me to my room. He crawled unde the covers with me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tightly to him. He held me in my arms as I cried till my throat was on fire and all my tears were one.

I felt exhaustion overtake me and get enveloped into sleep


	8. Mending

Chap 8

I woke up the next day, still feeling Percy with his chest against my back. It felt so comforting. "You awake, Ann?" He asked. I nodded and turned in his arms. He kissed my forehead and held me close to his chest.

"Go have a shower and then forth rough to the kitchen." He said. I nodded and we got up. I got in the shower. I had a lovely long shower, letting the water wash away my worries.

I got out, got dressed into something comfortable and then went to the kitchen. Percy had made pancakes and coffee. I sat down next to him and took a sip of my coffee. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, after a long period of silence.

I felt a lump forming in my throat but pushed it away. "I could have helped you. " he said, taking my hands in his. "You couldn't have done anything." I managed to say.

"No, I could have prevented him fom coming. I could have stopped him before he hit you." He said. "You couldn't prevent my childhood." I said. He looked dowvn at our hands. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" He asked. I looked up at him. "Because then I wouldn't be here." I said, flatly.

He pulled me to his chest. "Can we try forget that this ever happened?" I asked. He nodded. "You can start over." He said. I smiled up at him. "Thank you." I said.

We had breakfast and then went to my lounge. I looked out my floor to ceiling walls into the city. I turned and saw Percy smiling at me. He walked forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you." He said, smiling.

I grinned at him and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt little explosions in my stomach and smiled into the kiss. He pulled me closer. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. The feeling of actually being loved.


End file.
